


My punching bag hahahaha lol

by SVU_Tea



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: i'm stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVU_Tea/pseuds/SVU_Tea
Summary: In that first moment, (inspired by the episode 'night') Casey is assaulted because of people, but I will still explain ....
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	My punching bag hahahaha lol

One day and these (ooof) people are in the squad room without much to do, there is no new case.  
A woman arrives at this room and passes out.  
They call an ambulance. Luckily for the woman, there was only one doctor in that room disgrace.

====================

While Ell and Liv are at Mercy hospital -doing shit- (oops) talking to the victim, Fin and Munch are analyzing a new crime scene.

"Young woman, raped and killed by a foreign object."  
"Call Novak." - Melinda says.  
"What? Why? - Fin asks  
"Take a closer look."  
The two detectives take the cloth off the woman and end up surprised.  
The Stranger looked a lot, a LOT more like prosecutor Casey Novak, and they were worried dead.

Medical Examiner's Office

"Ah finally came."  
"Have you discovered anything?" Says Elliot.  
"And why did you call me?" Novak asks.  
"I just wanted to know that you're okay." Melinda responds.  
The coroner removes the sheet from the body.  
The detectives and the prosecutor are in shock.  
"My God! It looks like I'm seeing myself in a mirror! But 'I'm dead'" says Casey  
"My God!" Olivia exclaims.  
"Oh gosh!" Elliot exclaims  
"I just want you to get the bastard." Melinda says.

"Casey, did anyone threaten you?"  
"Why, I'm a prosecutor! I get more than 20 threats a day!"  
"We have to see your cell phone."  
"Here it is"  
Just as she hands over her cell phone, she receives a message:  
"Do you think you can run away from me? Do you think !? Not even your little friends will protect you! You are unique and I want you SO MUCH ....."

What is going to happen? Did they catch the nut? This and more in the ~ newspaper SVU! ~ Next chapter!  
Hahahahhaha will Casey suffer? You want this? Comment!  
And until the other chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad doing this little shit


End file.
